Time
by jungnari
Summary: Yunho Jaejoong Yunjae. OS. "Tidak ada Yunho bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bersenang-senang, kan?" ll "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yun" ll "Ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa aku putuskan saat ini."
Title : Time

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne..

 **Mungkin sedikit menganggu, tetapi tulisan yang tercetak miring adalah kilasan masa lalu,**

 **Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne**

.

.

.

Satu meja dengan lima kursi di sudut kantin mewah sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul saat ini terlihat ramai dengan candaan lima namja yang berhasil menarik perhatian yeoja, uke, maupun seme di sekitr mereka. Sesekali para yeoja harus memekik pelan saat melihat tawa khas keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Terdengar sangat khas diantara keempat sahabatnya dan terlihat menggemaskan karena Jaejoong selalu menutup mulutnya saat tertawa. Berbeda dengan tawa melengking Junsu yang membuat mereka ikut tertawa.

"Aish, aku bisa gila." Tawa Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun, maupun Kyuhyun harus terhenti saat Changmin sedikit membanting handphone mahalnya, "Lee nim memintaku untuk menemuinya sekarang di ruangannya." Ketiga sahabat dan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa memberikan ucapan semangat karena dosen Changmin memang terkenal lebih merepotkan dibanding dengan dosen mereka.

Di saat Changmin merapikan data yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk bertemu Lee nim, Junsu terlihat buru-buru menghabiskan _milkshake_ nya dan memasukkan ipad ke dalam tas. Jaejoong terus memperhatikannya karena Junsu terlihat terburu-buru saat ini, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Eomma mengabariku Xiaki sakit, aku harus menyusul ke rumah sakit sekarang." Junsu meneguk habis milkshake dan memberikan ciuman pelan di pelipis Jaejoong, "Aku akan segera kembali dan membantumu mengurus semua ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk malas dan tatapannya beralih ke arah Yoochun yang ikut berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi. "Kau akan ikut dengan Suie?"

"Kau ingin ikut ke rumah sakit juga?" Jaejoong mendesah malas melihat keempat sahabatnya yang sudah berdiri. Kyuhyun akan menemani Changmin menemui Lee nim dan pasangan Yoosu yang lebih mengkhawatirkan Xiaki.

"Hai Jaejoongie." Perhatian kelima namja itu beralih ke arah namja yang dengan santainya menduduki kursi Yoochun, sekalipun pemiliknya masih berdiri di sana. "Aku dengar Song nim memberimu perbaikan lagi, apa kali ini kau membutuhkan bantuanku? Aku bisa memberinya secara cuma-cuma."

Jin Yihan. Namja satu angkatan mereka yang jelas-jelas menyukai Jaejoong dan menjadi 'musuh terselubung' dari keempat sahabat Jaejoong. Segala bentuk tindakan ketidaknyamanan yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong dan berbagai gertakan YooSuChangKyu seakan tidak membuatnya menyerah. Keempat namja yang berdiri di depan Jaejoong langsung melempar tatapan satu sama lain dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati kembali duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Dia mengeluarkan papernya dan memberikan kepada Yihan, namja beda jurusan dari mereka yang dengan beraninya menawarkan bantuan pada Jaejoong. "Kalau begitu bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas perbaikan yang diberikan Kang nim."

"Aku tidak memberi bantuan kepadamu."

"Aku memaksamu membantuku. Benar kan, Joongie?" Jaejoong meneguk _milkshake_ terakhirnya dan berbicara kearah Junsu yang masih berdiri di sana, "Kalian akan ke tempar parkir kan? Kyu lebih baik kau menemani Changmin, aku akan pulang."

"Kau pulang? Tidak ikut dengan Suie dan Yoochun saja?" Jaejoong menggeleng malas ketika menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap jahil kearah Yihan.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Jin Jaejoong.. aish, Kim Jaejoong.." Yihan mendengus kesal namja yang disukainya berjalan keluar kantin bersama keempar sahabatnya. Suasana kantin mendadak terasa sangat hening baginya, dia melihat kesegala arah dan melihat semua tatapan tertuju kearahnya. Beberapa yeoja berpenampilan tomboy bahkan melotot marah kearahnya. Lebih baik dia ikut pergi sebelum berbagai pemikiran buruknya terjadi.

.

.

Yoochun membuka jendela mobil mewahnya dan meyakinkan Jaejoong sekali untuk ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit daripada pulang ke rumah. "Kabari aku setelah melihat keadaan Xiaki."

"Apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Yoochun. "Kami akan mengabarimu nanti."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Setelah mobil Yoochun menjauh, Jaejoong langsung memasuki mobilnya dan mendesah pelan. Tangannya baru saja akan menyalakan mobil saat melihat sepasang kekasih melintasi depan mobilnya dengan tawa di bibir mereka. Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di kemudi. Bayangannya saat berkencan beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan Yunho, kekasihnya, mendadak terasa seperti film yang berputar di memorinya saat ini.

.

 _Jaejoong merangkul posesif tangan Yunho saat berjalan menuju tempat parkir SMA mereka. Dia melihat kearah arlojinya dan ide berkencan langsung terlintas di otaknya. Mereka bersekolah di SMA internasional membuat jam sekolah mereka lebih pendek daripada SMA biasa, dengan kata lain jam kencan akan semakin panjang dibanding siswa reguler. "Yunnie, ada film baru yang ingin aku tonton. Bagaimana jika kita langsung menontonnya saja setelah ini?"_

" _Kita harus pulang terlebih dahulu." Dingin dan sedikit ketus, ciri khas yang sangat melekat pada diri putra pertama keluarga Jung ini._

 _Jaejoong melepas rangkulan tangannya dan memilih untuk melipatnya di dada. Mereka saat ini berada di tingkat akhir SMA, 4 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho dan bersahabat sejak kecil ternyata tetap tidak menjamin kekasihnya itu akan langsung mengikuti kemauannya. "Kenapa harus pulang terlebih dulu? Itu akan membuang banyak waktu."_

 _Yunho berhenti berjalan dan berbalik melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat merajuk. "Aku tidak suka pergi ke tempat umum menggunakan seragam sekolah."_

 _Senyuman misterius terlihat dari bibir Jaejoong. Dia berjalan menuju Yunho dan merebut kunci mobil di tangan kekasihnya. Yunho hanya memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong tanpa berniat bertanya. Di dalam pikirannya, kemungkinan terburuk yang dia akan hadapi adalah Jaejoong meninggalkannya di sekolah. Kemungkinan terburuk tetapi bukan masalah besar karena Yunho bisa saja menelpon sopir keluarganya._

 _Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng geli saat melihat Jaejoong mengambil sebuah tas di mobil dan menunjukkan beberapa kaos yang sudah dipersiapkannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kaos ganti untuk kita. Jadi kita langsung ke bioskop?"_

 _Jaejoong terus tersenyum jahil saat melihat Yunho berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Begitu berdiri di depannya, Jaejoong sengaja berkedip beberapa kali kearah Yunho. Badannya secara reflek meloncat senang saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho untuknnya, "Film apa yang ingin kau tonton saat ini?"_

" _Aku selalu menang melawanmu, Jung."_

.

Jaejoong menarik nafas berat dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Keadaan seperti inilah yang selalu dikhawatirkan sahabatnya jika Jaejoong pergi seorang diri. Dia akan mulai mengingat setiap kenangan masa lalu bersama Yunho. Bagi Jaejoong, dia menyukainya. Setiap kenangan yang ada di memorinya baik sedih ataupun bahagia bersama Yunho merupakan bukti nyata jika cinta itu akan tetap sama untuk Yunho.

Hah. Jaejoong harus mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya saat mobilnya dengan mulus membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan mobil mewahnya. Dia melihat kearah kiri dan mengingat dengan jelas daerah ini. Jaejoong menepikan mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah café yang tidak asing baginya. Mungkin meminum satu gelas greentea ataupun cappuccino bisa menyegarkan dirinya sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Jaejoong memilih duduk di sudut café yang memiliki kaca besar yang membuatnya bisa melihat kearah jalan raya. Pandangannya terfokus pada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, pemandangan yang tidak sepenuhnya menarik hanya saja membuatnya merasa lebih tenang karena banyak hal bisa tertangkap dengan matanya. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat pasangan tua berjalan bergandengan berjalan di depan cermin. Matanya terus mengamati pasangan tua yang memasuki café tempat dia berada saat ini, membuat senyumnya reflek mengembang. Jika saja dia dan Yunho bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti pasangan itu pasti sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah sound yang memainkan salah satu musik lama yang popular beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi senyumnya muncul ketika salah satu kenangannya juga berkaitan dengan lagu ini.

.

" _Selamat ulangtahun, Yun!" Jaejoong setengah berteriak saat melihat Yunho memasuki café. Khusus hari ini dia menyewa café ini setengah hari hanya untuk merayakan ulangtahun kekasihnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Senyumnya yang dari tadi mengembang perlahan menghilang saat melihat Yunho berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang sangat marah._

" _Darimana saja kau? Semalaman kau tidak pulang dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Jangan bersikap kekanakan dengan membuatku cemas semalaman lalu bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa pagi ini. Jika kau ingin memberiku kejutan bukan seperti ini caranya."_

 _Jaejoong telihat kebingungan dan melihat keempat sahabatnya yang menggeleng, sama dengannya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, "Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku, Yun?"_

" _Lalu bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku tidak akan marah padamu? Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali agar tidak besikap kekanakan seperti ini." Telak saja ucapan Yunho langsung membuat Jaejoong menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang mendadak sedikit basah. Yunho benar, dia seorang namja tetapi sangat kekanakan, hanya karena bentakan kecil saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis._

 _Yoochun yang segera memahami apa yang terjadi langsung berjalan menuju Yunho dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "Dengarkan penjelasan dari Joongie, Yun."_

 _Dilain sisi, Changmin memilih untuk duduk dan menggeleng heran kearah Yunho, "Dia akan menyesal begitu mendengarnya." gumamnya._

" _Jika kau ingin membuat kejutan, selamat kau berhasil. Sekarang penjelasan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"_

 _Jaejoong tetap menunduk dan memainkan kuku-kuku tangannya. Dia hanya bergumam ketika menjawab pertanyaan Yunho agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar, "Tidak ada. Aku memang sengaja membuatmu cemas tetapi sepertinya berlebihan."_

" _Yak, katakan yang sebenarnya Joongie. Kau ingin aku memanggil Jonghyun hyung untuk menjelaskannya?"_

 _Jaejoong menggeleng lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah Yoochun, "Tidak perlu, Chun." Dia mengambil tasnya di kursi dan tersenyum kearah sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga Yunho, "Pestanya selesai. Selamat ulangtahun, Yun."_

" _Dia bekerja untuk menyiapkan semua ini, Yun." Ucapan Yoochun dibalas dengan ekspresi tidak percaya Yunho. Selama ini Jaejoong sudah terbiasa hidup dengan segala fasilitas keluarga Kim ditambah dengan keberadaan Yunho, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bekerja._

 _Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar café, dia membutuhkan penjelasan dari Jaejoong dan yang paling penting adalah meminta maaf pada kekasihnya, "Maafkan aku, kita kembali ke dalam. Aku belum memotong kue ulangtahunku."_

 _Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho kembali berjalan menjauh, membuat Yunho harus ikut berjalan di sampingnya, "Kuenya tidak enak, harganya juga tidak mahal. Kita bisa merayakannya nanti malam di tempat yang lebih baik, sekarang aku mau pulang." Yunho terpaksa menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memaksanya memasuki mobil saat Jaejoong bersiap akan menghentikan taksi._

 _Sementara itu di dalam mobil, YooSuChangKyu menikmati ice Americano yang ada di atas meja. Terlalu pagi untuk meminum kopi tetapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Yoochun menggerutu sebal setelah melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki mobil dan pergi entah kemana, "Mereka melupakan kita? Aku bangun sangat pagi hanya karena rengekan Joongie." Siapapun pasti tau jika namja sulung Park ini sangat malas untuk bangun pagi di luar hari sekolah. Dia melirik kearah kekasihnya dengan sebal, "Dan juga teriakan Suie."_

 _Tidak menanggapi gerutuan kekasihnya, Junsu lebih memilih mengecap rasa kopi di lidahnya. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat Kyuhyun mengemasi kue ke dalam kotaknya kembali, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?"_

" _Nyalakan GPSmu, kita susul mereka."_

.

"Pesanan Anda, satu greentea latte." Lamunan Jaejoong terputus saat seorang pelayan memberikan pesanannya. "Terima kasih." Jaejoong meminum latte nya dan memandang kearah pasangan tua tadi. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan tangan haraboji menggenggam tangan halmoni. Diusia mereka yang sudah tua, Jaejoong bahkan bisa melihat rasa sayang diantara satu sama lain. "Aku benar-benar iri." gumamnya.

Jaejoong kembali memperhatikan jalanan yang tidak pernah sepi sekalipun hanya sesaat. Cuaca di luar sebenarnya sangat cocok untuk jalan-jalan tetapi dia justru terjebak di dalam café ini sendiri. Tanpa sengaja, telinganya menangkap ucapan permintaan maaf haraboji kepada halmoni. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaanya, Jaejoong kembali tersenyum mengingat memorinya.

"Maafkan kesalahanku tadi, yeobo. Sekian tahun tetapi aku masih saja ceroboh."

.

 _Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah taman dekat kompleks rumah Jaejoong. Begitu keluar dari mobil, Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju salah satu bangku taman. Dia sengaja duduk di tengah, membuat Yunho hanya tersenyum karena secara tidak langsung Jaejoong tidak ingin dia duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Aku akan mendengarnya kali ini." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan memilih melihat kearah lain. Yunho menghela nafas pelan dan memilih berlutut di depan Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangannya, "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku mendengar penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu. Semalaman menunggu kabar darimu membuat sikapku menjadi berlebihan."_

 _Jaejoong terlihat sedikit melunak dan menatap Yunho, "Kenapa kau berlutut? Duduklah di sebelahku."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, Boo? Kau bahkan tidak pulang dan handphone mu tidak bisa dihubungi."_

" _Kau tidak akan marah jika aku menceritakan semuanya?" Jaejoong menarik nafasnya pelan data melihat Yunho menuntut penjelasan darinya, "Apa kau ingat jika sering mengatakan jika aku selalu bersikap kekanakan dan boros?"_

" _Boojae.." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Yunho kembali diam dan mendengarkan penjelasannya._

" _Saat ulangtahunmu, aku sengaja menahan diri agar bisa membelikanmu hadiah dengan uang sakuku. Hanya saja uang sakuku tidak cukup untuk membelikanmu hadiah yang aku inginkan." Yunho megerutkan dahinya. Uang saku Jaejoong setiap bulan cukup banyak ditambah tabungannya yang gemuk, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong kekurangan uang untuk hadiahnya. "Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Hadiahnya tidak mahal tetapi bagaimana bisa aku kekurangan uang. Benar kan?"_

" _Aku bisa membelikanmu apapun yang kau inginkan hanya saja jika aku membelinya dengan uang hasil bekerja, bukankah nilainya akan semakin berharga?" Yunho mengusap punggung tangan Jaejoong, dia akui kekasihnya ini memang penuh dengan kejutan._

" _Apa pekerjaan yang kau lakukan kemarin menyulitkanmu?"_

 _Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum bangga, "Aku menyanyikan beberapa lagu di café itu semalam dan banyak dari pelanggan yang menyukainya." Sesaat setelah senyum Jaejoong mengembang, kali ini Yunho dibuatnya heran karena Jaejoong mendadak mempoutkan bibirnya, "Karena semalam adalah ulangtahun café, aku juga ikut bekerja mencuci. Jonghyun hyung memang memberiku bonus tetapi karena terlalu banyak yang datang aku hampir saja terlambat membelikanmu kue dan hadiah."_

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho memeriksa kedua tangan Jaejoong, berharap tidak ada luka ataupun iritasi pada tangan kekasihnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa memakai sembarang sabun ataupun antiseptic, tentu saja Yunho khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu._

" _Aku baik-baik saja hanya saja semalam aku kelelahan dan handphone ku kehabisan daya baterai. Karena tidak ada taksi jadi aku berniat tidur sebentar di mobil tetapi…"_

" _Jadi semalam kau tidur di mobil, Boo?" Yunho merutuki dirinya saat melihat Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Jangan pernah melakukannya jika itu hanya akan menyulitkanmu."_

" _Sayang sekali kita tidak sempat memakan kue yang kau beli. Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan sendiri jika kau memintanya."_

 _Suara mobil sport membuat perhatian Yunho dan Jaejoong teralih kearah yang sama. "Yunho, Jaejoong, kita melewatkan meniup kue!" Teriakan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat keduanya tertawa sedangkan Changmin harus memberikan jitakan sayang kepada Kyuhyun karena membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada mereka._

.

 _Drrrt drrtt drrt.. drrt drrt drrt_

"Yeobsehyo, eomma.."

"Joongie ada di café dekat kampus."

"Ne, Joongie akan membawa pesanan eomma dan segera pulang."

Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan gelas lattenya. Sebelum pergi, dia tersenyum kearah pasangan tadi.

.

.

Suara tawa terdengar dari arah ruang keluarga rumah Kim. Jaejoong menyandar di dada Siwon, appanya, sedangkan Kibum, eommanya, memangku Jyunnie, anjing kesayangan mereka. Sesekali Jaejoong harus berteriak protes karena Kibum mengatakan merasa memiliki anak kedua setelah mengadopsi Jyunnie sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Sekalipun sudah hampir menyelesaikan studi bachelornya, Jaejoong tetap tidak rela jika predikatnya sebagai anak tunggal bumonimnya harus terhapus apalagi karena Jyunnie.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita cepat tidur Joongie."

"Eomma, ini masih pukul 11 malam." Jaejoong merengek dan sengaja memeluk perut Siwon yang mulai sedikit membuncit.

"Kau bilang masih pukul 11 tetapi sekarang sudah memejamkan mata."

Jaejoong membuka satu matanya sebentar lalu memejamkannya lagi sembari tersenyum, "Itu karena appa mengusap rambut Joongie. Eomma urus saja kepala Jyunnie."

"Joongie…" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mencium pipi Siwon.

"Ne eomma, Joongie akan segera tidur. Selamat malam appa."

"Malam Joongie."

Joongie beranjak dari pelukan Siwon dan mencium pipi Kibum, "Selamat malam, eomma."

"Malam Joongie."

"Cepat tidur, anak nakal." Jaejoong mengusap kepala Jyunnie, membuat anjing yang sudah mengantuk itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Dia segera berlari setelah mendengar teriakan Kibum karena sengaja memberikan sedikit jitakan manis ke kepala Jyunie.

"Selamat malam, Jyunnie!"

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk di sofa kamar dan membuka handphonenya. Dia kurang menyukai surat kabar, jadi setiap malam dia menyukai membaca beberapa berita yang dianggapnya menarik. Terutama berita tentang beberapa artis yang bisa dijadikan bahan obrolan di mobil bersama Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Jarinya bergerak begitu saja ketika memilih judul dan matanya bergerak sesuai dengan deretan tulisan yang ada di layar. Beberapa kali Jaejoong menggumamkan komentar kecil bahkan tidak jarang berdecak kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan beberapa masalah akhir-akhir ini.

Jarinya berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar lonceng jam di ruang lantai satu berbunyi 12 kali, menunjukkan saat ini sudah tengah malam. Jaejoong memilih mematikan handphonenya dan memejamkan matanya yang lelah sebentar sebelum beranjak tidur.

" _Hati-hati di jalan. Kembalilah ke rumah ini jika kau merasa lelah di jalan."_

Jaejoong membuka matanya, ketika sebuah memori lagi-lagi terlintas di pikirannya.

 _._

 _Jaejoong terlihat kesal saat mengantar Yunho sampai di teras rumahnya. Saat ini sudah pukul 11, jelas saja Yunho harus segera pulang sebelum Jung Heechul, eomma paling garang di Seoul menelannya bulat-bulat karena terlambat pulang. "Hati-hati di jalan. Kembalilah ke rumah ini jika kau merasa lelah di jalan."_

" _Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi." Melihat kekasihnya merajuk, Yunho hanya mengacak pelan poni Jaejoong dan mencium dahinya sekilas. Jaejoong memang sering merajuk jika bumonimnya sedang ke luar kota ataupun ke luar negeri. Beberapa kali Jaejoong memintanya menginap hanya saja Heechul tidak pernah mengijinkannya. Bagi eommanya, selama masih berstatus sebagai pelajar menengah atas, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya boleh melakukan pacaran sehat sehingga menginap tentu saja menjadi daftar hitam dalam catatan Heechul._

" _Kabari aku jika sudah sampai rumah." Yunho mengangguk dan memasuki mobilnya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memperhatikannya sambil mengeratkan selimut yang melingkari badannya._

 _Begitu mobil Yunho menghilang dibalik pagar, Jaejoong baru berjalan memasuki rumah. Kakinya berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11.10 malam. Seperti biasa, rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi karena Siwon dan Kibum harus pergi ke Tokyo. Jaejoong duduk di sofa dan menatap foto keluarganya, dia benar-benar merindukan bumonimnya. Mereka mengatakan akan pulang setelah dua minggu tetapi saat ini sudah satu bulan dan tidak ada kejelasan kapan mereka akan pulang._

 _Ddrttt ddrttt ddrrrt_

" _Yeobsehyo. Kau sudah sampai di rumah, Yun?"_

" _Kau sudang bersiap untuk tidur?"_

" _Tentu saja. Seperti biasanya, aku akan tidur setelah menerima telponmu."_

" _Baiklah, selamat malam chagi."_

" _Malam, Yunnie."_

 _Senyum di bibir Jaejoong menghilang setelah memutuskan panggilan Yunho. Sudah lima hari ini dia akan duduk sendirian di ruang keluarga sambil menatap foto keluarga sampai tengah malam. Ketika suara lonceng jam berbunyi 12 kali, seperti biasanya Jaejoong akan tersenyum kearah foto keluarganya, "Selamat malam appa, selamat malam eomma. Joongie merindukan kalian."_

 _Ketika Jaejoong akan meninggalkan ruangan, dirinya terkejut melihat Yunho berdiri di tengah pintu sambil menatapnya datar. Kekasihnya itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang dia gunakan tadi, "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, Yun?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban, Yunho memilih berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan memeluknya sangat erat, "Bukankah kau mengatakan akan tidur setelah menerima telponku? Maaf.. karena aku baru mengetahuinya malam ini. Jika saja aku mengetahuinya sejak awal, aku akan memastikan kau tidur terlebih dulu sebelum pulang."_

.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. Dia ingat malam itu dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur. Dan imbaskan keesokan harinya dia harus memakai kacamata karena matanya yang membengkak. Tidak hanya itu, Yunho harus mendapat sarapan berupa omelan Heechul karena tidak pulang ke rumah. Jaejoong tertawa pelan, jika bukan karena dia pura-pura menangis lagi pasti Heechul akan memberikan omelan lebih panjang kepada Yunho.

Drrtt drrtt..

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jaejoong langsung mengangkat telepon Junsu. Sudah larut malam dan menurutnya waktu telepon Junsu sedikit tidak wajar. Jaejoong langsung mengangkatnya karena takut telah terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya ini, "Yeobsehyo, Suie. Ada apa?" Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Jaejoong langsung mendesah pelan saat mendengar banyak suara langsung menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dia sengaja diam, menunggu salah satu sahabatnya itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Joongie? Kau sudah mengangkatnya? Minnie baru saja memberi ide. Bagaimana jika kita pergi berkemah saat libur?"

Setelah satu menit, Jaejoong bersyukur karena Junsu akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya. "Kita hanya libur dua hari, Suie."

"Justru karena dua hari, kita tidak perlu berlama-lama berkemah. Dua hari cukup untuk mengembalikan kenormalan otakku karena perbaikan dari Lee nim." Jaejoong tertawa jika mengingat Changmin terus berisik di grup karena perbaikan yang kembali dia terima.

"Kau akan ikut, kan? Bagaimana jika besok kau dan aku membeli bahan makanan selama berkemah?"

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, suara Yoochun sudah memutus niatnya untuk berbicara, "Bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak mau mengurus masalah mobil maupun tenda. Lagipula kau sangat payah dalam hal makanan, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku sudah meminjamkan Minnie untukmu, Chun. Apa itu kurang?"

Jaejoong kembali diam untuk beberapa detik karena keempat sahabatnya saling berebut bicara saat ini. "Aku tidak akan ikut." Jawaban singkat Jaejoong berhasil membuat mereka diam tetapi untuk detik berikutnya…

"WAE?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya, entah dia hanya merasa tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal-hal berbau kemah. Haruskah dia menyebutnya semacam traumatik?

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik."

"Karena Yunho tidak ada?" Jaejoong bisa merasa ketiga sahabatnya hanya diam setelah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Junsu kepadanya, "Maaf, bukan begitu Joongie. Tidak ada Yunho bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bersenang-senang, kan? Aku akan menjauh dari Chunnie jika kau merasa tidak nyaman. Lagipula sepertinya kau juga membutuhkan banyak hiburan akhir-akhir ini."

"Jangan bersikap berlebihan, Suie."

"Aku akan menelpon Kim imo agar memaksamu ikut dengan kami. Ayolah kita akan bersenang-senang selama dua hari dan kau tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak."

"Aku tidak akan ikut kemah, baik ada Yunho ataupun tidak. Bersenang-senanglah tanpa aku." Jaejoong langsung mematikan panggilannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mengabaikan beberapa panggilan yang masuk ke dalam handphonenya.

.

Setelah mengganti bajunya menjadi piyama, Jaejoong kembali berjalan menuju sofa dan melihat beberapa pesan yang dikirim Junsu untuknya. Semua bernada sama, dia meminta maaf karena menyinggung masalah Yunho.

-Joongie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk membuatmu marah. Hubungi aku besok pagi jika keadaanmu sudah membaik. Aku mencintaimu.-

Jaejoong memilih untuk kembali duduk. Dia membaca pesan Junsu sekali lagi tanpa bermaksud membalasnya. Junsu benar, lebih baik dia menghubungi sahabatnya itu setelah suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Sebenarnya Junsu tidak benar-benar bersalah dalam hal ini. Rasa trauma atau lebih tepatnya perasaan bersalah itu selalu menghantui perasaan Jaejoong ketika membahas masalah kemah. Mengingatkannya dengan pertengkarannya dengan Yunho beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

 _Jaejoong bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya dan memandangi handphone nya di meja nakas. Semenjak memasuki tahun terakhir sekolah menengah, Yunho sudah diminta Hangeng, appanya, untuk mulai memasuki perusahaan Jung. Alasannya klise, mengingat Hangeng dan Heechul sama-sama anak tunggal dan koalisi perusahaan mereka akan diberikan pada Yunho maka Yunho harus dipersiapkan sedini mungkin. Ditambah dengan kemungkinan hubungan mereka yang sama-sama anak tunggal pasti membuat Yunho mempunyai beban 3 perusahaan besar._

 _Sudah pukul 11 malam dan Yunho belum memberinya kabar sejak mengatakan akan makan malam. Jaejoong sangat mengenal Yunho, bisa saja saat ini Yunho masih berada di perusahaan dengan berbagai pekerjaan._

 _Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum terdengar suara lelah Yunho menyapanya, "Kau sudah di rumah?"_

" _Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Tepat seperti dugaannya tadi._

" _Yunnie, ini hampir tengah malam. Besok kau harus sekolah."_

" _Kalau begitu kau juga harus cepat tidur. Besok kau juga harus sekolah, kan?"_

" _Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau pulang."_

" _Aku akan segera pulang."_

" _Hubungi aku lewat video call. Aku ingin tau apakah kau benar-benar sudah sampai di rumah apa belum." Jaejoong menggembungkan mulutnya ketika tidak mendengar suara apapun dari seberang telpon, "Aku akan menghubungimu satu jam lagi, mengerti?"_

 _Satu jam terasa sangat lambat bagi Jaejoong. Rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat menghubungi Yunho dan memastikan keberadaan kekasihnya. Dia berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu, akhir-akhir ini mereka terpaksa mengagalkan berbagai rencana berkencan dengan Yunho karena pekerjaannya di perusahaan. Yunho tidak pernah lembur selarut ini, membuatnya menebak beberapa kemungkinan yang membuat kekasihnya sangat betah berada di ruangannya._

 _Kemah? Jaejoong ingat minggu lalu dia memaksa Yunho untuk melakukan kemah karena semua waktu yang telah terbuang. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman jika apa yang dia pikirkan adalah benar. Bisa saja Yunho sengaja lembur agar selama kemah tidak terhalang dengan masalah pekerjaan._

 _Jari tangan Jaejoong bergerak cepat menelpon Yunho setelah mendengar bunyi lonceng. Satu kali panggilan, dua kali panggilan, beberapa kali panggilan, dan Jaejoong mendesah lemah karena Yunho tidak mengangkatnya._

 _Tidak kehilangan akal, kali ini Jaejoong mengirimkan pesan suara, "Aku tau kau pasti belum pulang. Apa aku menganggumu dengan semua panggilanku? Aku hanya khawatir padamu dan tidak ingin kau sakit. Akhir pekan ini aku hanya ingin di rumah, maaf aku harus membatalkan rencana kita untuk berkemah. Cepat pulang saat pekerjaanmu selesai. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Drttt drrrtt.._

 _Jaejoong berdehem beberapa kali dan mengusap wajahnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan Yunho yang menghubunginya lewat video call. "Yunnie.."_

" _Bagaimana bisa kau membatalkan rencana berkemah?"_

" _Aku senang melihatmu dalam perjalanan pulang." Jaejoong berusaha untuk terus tersenyum tetapi entah mengapa dia langsung menangis ketika Yunho langsung merespon masalah kemah. Sepertinya dugaannya memang benar._

" _Joongie.. kau menangis?"_

" _Tidak, aku baru saja menguap."_

" _Besok kita akan belanja semua makanan saat berkemah. Aku sudah meminta pelayan Seo untuk menyiapkan mobil dan lokasinya. Kita tidak akan benar-benar tidur di tanah, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku menyiapkan mobil untuk tidur?"_

" _Kau sudah makan malam?"_

" _Joongie.."_

" _Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, babo." Jaejoong mematikan panggilan dan memilih mengabaikan berbagai panggilan yang masuk di handphonenya. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena dirinya, Yunho bertindak jauh dengan mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri._

.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya. Sudah cukup larut dan besok pagi banyak tenaga yang harus dia kerahkan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dan permintaan sahabatnya.

"Selamat malam, Yunnie.." dia bergumam kecil sebelum menutup matanya.

" _Akh! Yuunnhh!"_

Deg

"Oh tidak, jangan lagi." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bantal, memaksa diri untuk segera tidur.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Dia harus merapikan handuk baju mandinya sebelum mempersilahkan pelayan memasuki kamarnya. Jaejoong melihat dari arah cermin, pelayan mendorong gantungan bajunya yang sudah selesai disetrika, "Taruh saja bajunya disana, biar aku yang merapikannya adjumma."

"Baik, tuan muda. Kami permisi."

Jaejoong meletakkan _hairdryer_ dan berjalan menuju baju yang baru diantar. Salah satu kebiasaannya adalah tidak membiarkan siapapun merapikan bajunya kecuali dia sendiri. Baginya akan lebih mudah jika dia tau dimana letak baju yang ingin dia pakai daripada memanggil pelayan yang setiap saat berganti tugas.

Ketika memindahkan beberapa gantungan baju ke dalam almari, tangan Jaejoong terhenti karena melihat sweater lamanya yang mempunyai motif bendera Amerika di sisi lengannya.

.

" _Aku akan melanjutkan studi bachelor di Amerika." Ucapan pelan dan singkat Yunho mampu membuat dunia Jaejoong mendadak berhenti sebentar. "Aku akan berangkat satu bulan sebelum tahun ajaran baru di mulai."_

 _Jaejoong menatap lattenya, satu bulan sebelum tahun ajaran baru kurang dari satu bulan lagi. Bukankah maksudnya adalah Yunho dan dia akan berpisah sebentar lagi, "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"_

" _Appa benar-benar menyiapkanku untuk memasuki bisnis skala internasional. Aku tidak bisa sering pulang karena appa akan mempekerjakanku di salah satu perusahaan milik temannya. Mungkin kita akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan video calls ataupun berbalas pesan."_

" _Dengan perbedaan waktu lebih dari dua belas jam? Ditambah dengan jadwal kuliah kita dan jadwal bekerja." Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong. Selama mengenal sejak kecil, Jaejoong memang sudah bergantung pada Yunho begitu juga dengan Yunho yang membutuhkan Jaejoong untuk mengontrol dirinya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan empat tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar karena nyatanya mereka tidak pernah berpisah lebih dari satu minggu._

" _Aku akan menulis semua hal yang harus kau lakukan seorang diri, Yun."_

" _Kau tidak ingin ikut bersamaku, Boo?"_

" _Hanya empat tahun, kan?" Yunho mengangguk pelan, dia tau Jaejoong tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya mengikutinya ke negeri paman Sam. Terlebih Jaejoong juga sudah diterima di universitas bergengi di Korea Selatan, sama sepertinya hanya saja harus dia lepas. "Sekalipun hanya satu menit, tetap usahakan untuk menelponku. Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa tidur jika belum menerima kabar darimu?"_

" _Dan kirimi aku fotomu setiap kali kau makan pagi, siang, malam, tea time, atau apapun agar aku tau kau makan dengan baik di sana." Jaejoong mengusap air matanya, "Jangan sampai terlambat makan dan memaksa diri untuk bekerja, karena jika kau sakit aku tidak bisa langsung datang menemuimu dalam satu satu jam."_

 _Yunho tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan sangat erat. Membayangkan empat tahun pasti terasa berat bagi mereka, terutama saat membayangkan dia tidak bisa didekat Jaejoong jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kekasihnya ini. "Temui aku jika kuliahmu sedang libur."_

 _Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan mendongakkan kepala berusaha menahan air matanya sekalipun tidak berhasil, "Jangan coba-coba melirik orang lain di sana. Kau berjanji akan bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang kau lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Yun."_

 _Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan bibirnya sedikit melengkungkan senyuman saat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. "Aku pasti menepati janjiku."_

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan membawa lebih dari 100 lembar tugas akhirnya yang harus dikumpulkan pada Song nim hari ini juga. "Selamat siang, Joongie." Suara khas yang reflek membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas. Jika saja dia tau Yihan ada di kampus, pasti Jaejoong meminta salah satu sahabatnya untuk menemaninya. Sialnya, saat ini mereka sedang berburu perlengkapan untuk berkemah besok.

"Kemarikan kertasnya, aku akan membantumu."

Hah. Jaejoong berhenti dan memicingkan matanya, "Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan selain mengangguku? Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku layaknya kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, aku justru ingin membantumu. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memanggilmu Joongie? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu chagi? Sarang?"

"Kau…"

 _Deg_

Jaejoong menghentikan niatnya untuk memarahi Yihan, perasaannya mendadak terasa cemas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Perasaan yang tidak asing untuknya. Dia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba menemukan wajah yang sangat dia kenali.

"Ada apa denganku, Joongie?"

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Badan Jaejoong membatu saat melihat Yunho berada tidak lebih lima meter di depannya saat ini. "Yun..ho?" Setelah sembilan bulan tidak bertemu ditambah pertengkaran mereka yang membuat putus kontak selama 3 hari, Jaejoong harus meyakinkan dirinya terlebih dahulu jika namja di depannya memang benar kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Boojae?"

"Omo!" Yihan secara reflek langsung menerima tumpukan lembar tugas akhir yang diberikan Jaejoong sebelum berlari menuju kekasihnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

 _Bugh_

Pukulan pelan diberikan Jaejoong saat Yunho langsung menggodanya. Dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yunho dan berbisik pelan, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yun."

"Aku juga chagi." Yunho menyeringai kearah Yihan yang memasang wajah kesal melihat 'pemandangan' di depannya. Yihan merasa di posisi yang sulit, antara meninggalkan tempat ini tetapi Jaejoong memberinya tumpukan tugas yang tidak mungkin dia letakkan begitu saja.

.

.

Jaejoong tertawa sangat puas di dalam mobil saat ini. Dia ingat beberapa menit yang lalu Song nim terlihat benar-benar memperhatikan setiap pekerjaannya dan memberikan saran atas kesalahan yang Jaejoong tulis. Berbeda sekali dengn beberapa minggu yang lalu, Jaejoong harus tahan banting menghadapi dosennya itu.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau sepopuler itu di sini, Yun. Perlakuan Song nim benar-benar menggelikan." Jaejoong menyandarkan badannya dan memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang sedang menyetir, "Kita akan kemana, Yun?"

"Ke tempat dimana kita bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua." Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya sedangkan Yunho tersenyum menang, "Aku sudah meminta ijin Kim bumonim dan memberi kabar kepada YooSuChangKyu untuk tidak menganggu."

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita untuk tiga hari ini, Yun."

Yunho menepikan mobil dan berhenti di depan restoran mewah, "Setelah aku memastikan kekasihku ini sudah makan dengan kenyang."

"Jangan menggodaku, Yun." Jaejoong memilih cepat keluar dari mobil, menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin saja sudah memerah.

.

Yunho memenuhi janjinya dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan berdua. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan normal lainnya, mulai sore hingga malam mereka melakukan kencan seperti melihat film, membeli barang couple, bahkan berhenti untuk mencuci mobil. Hal-hal kecil yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan selama ini.

Saat ini keduanya berada di apartemen yang Yunho beli sejak memutuskan studi ke Amerika. Dia beralasan membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Jaejoong dan apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam inilah yang menjadi pilihannya. Terlalu mewah dan besar untuk dua orang yang hanya menghabiskan waktu setidaknya setahun sekali saat Yunho kembali ke Seoul, mengingat selama ini Jaejoong yang lebih sering mengunjunginya.

Jemari Jaejoong bergerak perlahan menyukur janggut Yunho, berusaha tidak menimbulkan luka di rahang kokoh kekasihnya. Perhatiannya benar-benar terpusat pada foam di janggut Yunho bahkan tanpa sadar dia sedikit membuka bibirnya karena konstrasi penuhnya. Sedangkan Yunho memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat tetap mempesona dari terakhir kali yang dia ingat. Pandangannya turun kearah kemeja putih tipis yang membalut tubuh Jaejoong dan celana dalam hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit dan kemejanya.

"Sudah selesai." Yunho melihat kearah cermin dan membersihkan sisa pekerjaan Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong masih duduk dengan tenang di meja wastafel.

"Kau berjanji akan bercerita kepadaku, Yun."

"Kita sudah bercerita banyak hal setiap hari. Mungkin petugas satelit sampai bosan mendengarnya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa pulang?" Jaejoong mengambil handuk kering di lemari dekat cermin dan menginstruksikan Yunho untuk kembali berdiri di depannya, mengusap air di dahu Yunho.

"Karena kau memintaku untuk pulang."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Kau mengatakannya setiap saat, Boo." Yunho bisa melihat bibir Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas, "Jadi kau mengakui jika memintaku untuk pulang?"

Jaejoong meletakkan handuk di sampingnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Bibirnya tersenyum senang melihat tubuh topless Yunho yang terlihat semakin berotot, "Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini sekalipun kita melakukan video calls singkat."

Ibu jari Yunho menelusuri bibir Jaejoong dan mengusapnya halus. Sembilan bulan adalah waktu terlama yang bisa dia tahan untuk segera kembali ke Seoul. Tugas akhir Jaejoong lah yang menyebabkan kekasihnya ini tidak bisa mengunjunginya dan status sebagai karyawan biasa di perusahaan asing tidak bisa membuatnya seenaknya meminta cuti. "Aku merindukanmu, Boo."

"Apa yang sangat kau rindukan?"

Kali ini Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong lalu turun menuju leher. Dia sengaja memutar telunjuknya di tanda lahir leher Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit menyipitka mata dan berbisik sensual di telinga Jaejoong, "Aku merindukan kita."

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho saat kekasihnya menciumnya dengan sangat bernafsu. Tangan Yunho bergerak cepat dengan melepas semua kancing baju Jaejoong dan membukanya, tanpa berniat melepaskan dari tubuh Jaejoong. Di tengah lenguhannya ketika membalas ciuman kasar Yunho, kedua kaki Jaejoong bergerak gelisah melepas celana Yunho berserta underwarenya. Sedikit kesusahan dengan pergerakan kakinya, kedua tangan Jaejoong bergerak turun dan menurunkan celana Yunho berserta underwarenya sebatas bawah pantat Yunho. Kedua kakinya bergerak menurunkan celana beserta underware sedangkan tangannya mulai mengocok kuat junior Yunho yang masih sedikit tegang.

Yunho melenguh puas saat Jaejoong berhasil melepas celananya dan mulai memijat juniornya. Kedua tangannya melebarkan kemeja Jaejoong dan ciumannya berangsur menuruni leher jenjang kekasihnya. Jaejoong mulai mengerang pelan saat ciuman Yunho beralih ke nipple kanannya dan tangannya mengusap juniornya dibalik underware. Lidahnya terlihat sangat ahli menggoda nipple Jaejoong, berhasil membuat seluruh badan Jaejoong meremang dan mulai mendesah pelan. Remasannya pada junior Yunho harus terputus ketika merasakan ciuman Yunho semakin beranjak ke bawah, membuat tubuhnya mulai bersandar pada cermin.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir kanan bawahnya saat melihat Yunho menyeringai kepadanya sedangkan kedua tangan Yunho mulai intens menggoda juniornya. Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menahannya di pinggiran meja wastafel, membantu Yunho menarik underware ketat warna hitamnya.

"Dan kau tau apa yang sangat aku rindukan setelahnya, Boo?" Yunho menyeringai sangat puas ketika melihat Jaejoong terpojokkan di meja wastafel dengan wajah sayu serta kemaja tipis yang masih mengantung di kedua lengannya. Jangan lupakan kedua kakinya yang sudah tertekuk di pinggiran meja.

"Apa?"

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan sangat kasar sebentar lalu menatap kedua mata Jaejoong, "Saat kau meneriakkan namaku."

"Yunhooohhh.." Jaejoong sengaja menggoda Yunho dengan mendesah pelan dengan tatapannya yang sayu.

"Berteriaklah, Boo.."

"Aakhhh!" Jaejoong memekik nikmat saat Yunho menundukkan badan dan mengulum juniornya. Kepalanya mendongak dan kedua tangannya berusaha menjadi apapun yang bisa dia raih tetapi nihil. "Yunhohh!" Kedua tangannya langsung meremas rambut Yunho dan kepalanya menunduk melihat apa yang di lakukan Yunho padanya.

Mulutnya terus terbuka megeluarkan desahan nikmat ketika mulut dan tangan kiri Yunho mengoral juniornya sedangkan jari tengah tangan kiri Yunho mulai mengobrak-abrik analnya.

"Yuunnn!" kepala Jaejoong terus bergerak resah, bibirnya terus mendesah tanpa malu, dan matanya terpejam dan terbuka tidak menentu mendapat semua perlakuan Yunho.

.

Satu gelas coklat hangat menemani malam dingin di apartemen Yunho. Setelah melakukan satu ronde percintaan penuh gairah, kali ini mereka menikmati pemandangan dari jendela kamar. Terlalu disayangkan jika mereka beranjak tidur tetapi terlalu lelah jika mereka hanya berbicara tanpa camilan. Yunho tidak menyukai rokok dan minuman beralkohol lainnya, baginya dia tidak ingin mengubah 'rasa alami' yang dimiliki mereka hanya karena mengikuti tren sebagai warga megapolitan.

"Apa kau sudah menetapkan keputusanmu?" Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri di dekatnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya. Dia memilih meminum kembali coklat hangatnya daripada membahas topik yang membuat mereka bertengkar akhir-akhir ini, "Kau tidak kembali ke Seoul untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan saat ini."

"Untuk menempuh master, setidaknya kau membutuhkan watu dua tahun. Song nim sangat mengapresiasi pekerjaanmu selama ini, bukan hal yang sulit untuk langsung meneruskan studimu kan?"

"Aku hanya perlu belajar untuk mengendalikan dua perusahaan keluarga, dan itu tidak menuntutku harus menjadi lulusan master."

"Kau tidak menuntut diri untuk bachelor di Amerika, tetapi Hangeng abonim justru mengirimmu ke sana." Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, "Aku sudah berhasil melewai tiga setengah tahun di sini dengan baik. Dua setengah tahun pasti bukan hal yang sulit. Hanya saja.. aku mungkin tidak bisa sering mengunjungimu. Appa membutuhkanku di perusahaan."

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Jaejoong kembali memperhatikan Yunho yang terlihat diam memperhatikan jalanan jauh di luar sana, "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Pasti melelahkan setelah perjalanan jauh dan mengikuti semua keinginanku hari ini."

Yunho mendesah pelan dan meletakkan mugnya di meja. Dia melihat kearah Jaejoong yang melepaskan kemejanya dan beranjak tidur. Saat ini dirinya berada dalam pilihan yang sulit, antara memilih studi atau berpisah lagi dengan Jaejoong. Hangeng memberinya waktu selama lima hari di Seoul untuk memutuskan pilihan apa yang akan dia pilih. Dua minggu ini hubungannya memburuk sejak pertama kali mengatakan tawaran profesornya kepada Jaejoong.

Kakinya berjalan menuju ranjang dan tatapannya terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terlihat belum tidur, dilihat dari nafasnya yang belum teratur. Yunho melepaskan underwarenya dan ikut merebahkan diri di samping Jaejoong. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong, membuat kedua mata doe coklat itu terbuka dan menatapnya.

"Berapa hari kau di Seoul?"

"Lima hari.. bisa berkurang tergantung dengan situasi." Kepalanya mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan bibirnya mencium Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap penuh arti, cukup lama sampai akhirnya terputus ketika Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong. Badannya bergerak menjadi di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan ciuman mereka menjadi semakin dalam.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membuka kedua kakinya kembali untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, "Kita akan menghabiskan waktu lima hari di sini Yun, tidak boleh kurang dari itu."

Yunho tersenyum dan membelai pelan rambut Jaejoong, "Eommonim melarangku menghamilimu sebelum lulus, Boo."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Keduanya tersenyum. Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan kasar seperti yang dia lakukan tadi, membuka sesi bercinta kedua di hari pertama kedatangannya ke Seoul.

.

Jaejoong membalik posisi mereka menjadi uke on top. Tangan kanannya menahan di dada Yunho sedangkan tangan kirinya memilih mengoral junior sendiri. Matanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sayu, ditambah keringat di dahinya menambah pemandangan eksotis di mata Yunho. Badannya terus bergerak menggapai kenikmatan bersama. Sesekali Jaejoong memekik saat ujung junior Yunho menghantam keras tonjolan kecil di dalam dirinya, membuat reflek mengetatkan analnya yang membuat Yunho kelimpungan karena remasan Jaejoong.

Kedua tangan Yunho beralih dari meremas dua bongkah pantat Jaejoong menuju dada sintal kekasihnya. Dia meremas dada bawah Jaejoong membuat nipple tegang Jaejoong semakin mencuat, memanggilnya untuk dilumat. Yunho menopang badannya dengan tangan kirinya, mengeliminasi jarak bibirnya dengan nipple Jaejoong yang menggodanya. Menyesapnya kuat layak bayi yang mengingkan air susu.

"Yun..hohh!" Desahan kenikmatan terus keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat lidah Yunho sudah bermain-main di ujung nipplenya.

"Yuunnhh.." Jaejoong sudah mulai kelelahan mengimbangi permainan kasar Yunho. Tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk kembali bergerak naik turun. Pinggulnya bergerak memutar, memilin junior Yunho yang masih bermain di dalam dirinya.

"Jaaeehhh.." Yunho melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Jaejoong dan bergerak resah menuju leher Jaejoong. Dia menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan memilih memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher Jaejoong. Menikmati gerakan memutar Jaejoong yang sekarang sengaja mengetatkan analnya.

"Jaejoongiihh.. chagiiihh.." Tangan Yunho bergerak turun dan mengambil alih tangan Jaejoong yang mengoral juniornya.

"Yunnihh.. Ahhh.. Yunniihh.." Tubuh Jaejoong kembali menggelinjang nikmat saat lidah Yunho bermain di lehernya sedangkan ibu jarinya menggoda lubang pelepasan juniornya. Yunho mendorong tubuhnya dengan pelan, mengubah posisi Jaejoong kembali terlentang pasrah menatap badan berkeringat kekasihnya.

Mulut Jaejoong terus terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan saat tangan Yunho semakin cepat mengerjai juniornya. Perutnya terasa sesak, cairannya seakan ingin berlomba untuk keluar.

"Akhh!" Jaejoong menatap frustasi saat Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia menatap kesal kepada Yunho yang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Teriakan namaku, Boo."

"Yunn!" Nafas Jaejoong tercekat ketika Yunho tiba-tiba kembali bergerak kasar di dalamnya, menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Kasar, liar, namun sangat nikmat, membuatnya merasa kecanduan. Mata Jaejoong menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar mereka. Badannya terus bergerak cepat berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Yunho. Terus dan terus, di tempat yang sama. Dengan sisa tenaganya yang hanya bisa mendesah dan bergerak sesuai dengan arahan tangan Yunho di pinggulnya, Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho mendesah penuh kepuasan saat menatapnya.

"Bagaimana rasanyah..hhh.. sembilan bulan tidak merasakankuh.. di dalammuh, Jae?" Jaejoong menggigigt bibir bawahnya, tenaganya mulai kembali karena pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kau tetap sempit, Booh.. kau menjepitkuh.." Nafsu Jaejoong kembali memuncak, kedua tangannya bergerak ke bawah dan membuka kedua pantatnya agar Yunho bergerak semakin ke dalam.

"Yun..hoohhhh!" Yunho menyeringai puas. Dia menjilat lidahnya dan terus bergerak di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Terus, seakan tidak pernah merasa bosan.

.

.

Yunho menepati semua janjinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong selama dua hari penuh. Lebih tepatnya Yunho hanya menjadi milik Jaejoong selama dua hari, karena setelahnya Yunho juga harus membagi waktu bersama keempat sahabatnya. Seperti saat ini Yunho, Jaejoong, dan YooSuChangKyu memilih pesta barbeque di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong sibuk dengan daging di depannya, dia hanya melirik sekilas kearah Yunho yang terlihat asik bercerita banyak hal dengan keempat sahabat mereka. Berbeda dari saat mereka bertemu dengan Yunho, kali ini Jaejoong lebih banyak menarik diri dan melakukan semua hal sendiri. Bahkan untuk hal terkecil seperti mengambil gunting pun juga dilakukannya sendiri.

"Aku lupa mencuci paprika."

Jaejoong meletakkan barbeque yang siap makan dan mengambil paprika di tangan Junsu, "Biar aku yang mencucinya. Kau makan saja, Suie."

.

Jaejoong sedikit tidak fokus saat mencuci paprika di tangannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan tetapi setiap pelayan yang ada di dapur bisa melihat dia hanya melamun. Suara air memutus lamunan Jaejoong dan melihat ke sebelah kanan, tempat seseorang berdiri dan mengambil alih mencuci paprika di tangannya.

"Biarkan aku saja, Yun." Jaejoong berusaha merebut paprika di tangan Yunho tetapi kekasihnya itu tidak bergeming, "Yunho, letakkan saja biarkan aku yang mencuci."

 _Ttak_

Suara benturan cukup keras dari paprika yang sengaja dibanting Yunho ke dalam mangkuk membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dan diam saja mengamati ekspresi Yunho yang menatapnya marah.

"Kau menghindariku, Joongie. Katakan di mana salahku? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Lalu mengapa kau menjaga jarak denganku? Karena besok adalah hari terakhir aku berada di Seoul? Karena sampai hari ini aku belum menentukan pilihan yang aku pilih?" Yunho mendesah pelan lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya diam, "Jangan melakukan ini, Boo."

"Aku mencoba untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri karena selama ini kau terlalu memanjakanku, Yun. Empat tahun menjadi enam tahun, enam tahun mungkin akan berubah menjadi sembilan tahun." Jaejoong menutup matanya, tidak sanggup membayangkan dia akan berpisah selama itu dengan Yunho, "Aku tau bagaimana kapasitasku, Yun. Bagaimana mungkin aku menahanmu untuk terus berkembang hanya karena perasaanku?"

"Aku akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu di sini."

"Dan aku memilih untuk membuatmu terus maju, Yun." Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menatap tidak setuju pada ucapan kekasihnya, "Hanya dua hari waktumu di Seoul, aku akan meyakinkanmu jika bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku bisa melepasmu empat tahun yang lalu, mengapa aku harus menolak untuk waktu hanya dua tahun?"

"Boojae, kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?"

"Usahakan untuk tetap bertemu sekalipun membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Ini hanyalah tentang waktu dan jarak antara Seoul dan Boston, jangan hanya karena khawatir padaku lalu kau melepas peluang emasmu."

Yunho menatap kedua mata Jaejoong yang mulai berair dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah bisa melihat Jaejoong menangis hanya karena dirinya. Tidak ada gairah pada ciuman kasar mereka, Jaejoong justru menutup matanya dan membiarkan air mata bercampur dengan saliva keduanya. Mereka tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan terus bercumbu. Ketika sesak menghantam, mereka melepas sebentar tautan bibir dan kembali saling melumat kasar.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu setelah Yunho kembali ke Amerika. Saat ini Jaejoong hanya meringuk di atas ranjang kamarnya, menghabiskan setengah hari dari hari Sabtu yang dilaluinya tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar tetapi Jaejoong tidak berniat sekadar menjawabnya. "Joongie chagi, eomma masuk."

Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat putranya hanya diam memperhatikan handphone nya yang jelas-jelas mati. Kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk di sebelah badan Jaejoong, "Suie menelpon, dia bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja."

"Joongie hanya ingin istirahat, eomma."

Kibum mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong, "Kau ingin kita jalan-jalan sebentar di luar? Appa akan segera pulang setelah keluar dengan rekan kerjanya." Jaejoong mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Kibum dan bergumam ingin tidur. Kibum sudah terbiasa melihat sikap Jaejoong seperti ini ketika merindukan Yunho, hanya saja sudah hampir empat tahun tetapi sikap Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah. "Katakan pada eomma jika kau menginginkan sesuatu." Ciuman pelan Kibum berikan di pelipis Jaejoong sebelum memilih keluar dari kamar.

.

Jaejoong menghentikan mobil sportnya di teras rumah keluarga Kim. Begitu keluar dari mobil, seorang pelayan memasuki mobil dan memindahkan mobilnya di tempat parkir. Tangannya melihat kearah jam tangan, sudah pukul 11 malam Siwon dan Kibum pasti sudah tidur. Jaejoong memutar kepalanya karena merasa pegal setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatnya. Dia membutuhkan berendam air hangat saat ini.

"Kau baru pulang, Joongie."

Badan Jaejoong sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Siwon dari arah kamar Jyunnie, "Appa belum tidur?"

"Appa akan segera tidur. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, appa tidak ingin kau sakit."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dan berjalan menuju Siwon untuk memberikan ciuman kilat di pipi appanya, "Selamat malam appa."

"Malam, Joongie."

.

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya yang cukup gelap, hanya ada penerangan lampu meja di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Tangannya meraba bagian tembok dan menyalakan lampu sehingga kamarnya terlihat lebih bernyawa. Dia menggumam kecil saat meletakkan tasnya di meja rias dan melepaskan segala aksesoris di badannya.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Badannya seketika membeku dan mengawasi pantulan gambar dari cermin di depannya. Tidak ada apapun. Kepalanya melihat ke segala arah dan nafasnya terasa tercekat melihat Yunho tersenyum di sofa sambil terus memperhatikannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasa melihat Yunho di dalam kamarnya tetapi untuk pertama kalinya jantungnya berdetak seperti setiap saat melihat Yunho. Matanya terus memperhatikan Yunho yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya. Sesekali ekor matanya melihat bayangan tubuh Yunho, berusaha meyakinkan diri jika sosok di depannya adalah nyata.

"Yun..nie?"

"Ini aku, chagi."

Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas Yunho yang berdiri kurang satu meter di depannya ini sedang tersenyum. Kepalanya melihat kearah pintu dan Yunho secara bergantian, "Bagaimana.. bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Di bawah tadi Jaejoong bertemu dengan Siwon tetapi appanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Selama ini ketika Yunho memasuki kamarnya, Siwon tidak memperbolehkannya menutup pintu tetapi saat ini kekasihnya justru.. menunggunya?

"Aku memakai pintu kemana saja." Terang saja jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong memukul pelan dada kekasihnya itu, "Aku sudah meminta ijin abonim dan eommonim, kau tidak perlu cemas Joongie." Yunho mengeluarkan dua tiket dari balik jasnya dan meletakkannya di meja rias belakang Jaejoong, "Tiket ke Boston bulan depan."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, aku sengaja tidak memberitaumu jika aku sudah menyelesaikan studiku lebih cepat. Bulan depan aku akan resmi lulus dan kau harus datang, chagi. Setelah itu aku akan menetap di Seoul sampai tahun ajaran baru dimulai."

"Yun, aku sering bermimpi seperti…"

 _Cup_

Ciuman pelan diberikan Yunho di bibir ranum Jaejoong. Yunho bisa merasakan sisa rasa cappuccino terasa sangat kuat di bibir kekasihnya, "Kau bermimpi?"

Jaejoong menutup kedua mulutnya dan sedikit membuka matanya lebih lebar karena sosok di depannya benar-benar Yunho dan dia tidak bermimpi, "Ini nyata." Pelukan erat diberikan Jaejoong, dia merasa bodoh karena melewatkan waktu untuk menyadari jika Yunho benar-benar ada di depannya saat ini.

"Setelah ini cepat selesaikan studimu agar aku bisa mengikatmu menjadi seorang Jung dan membawamu ke Amerika bersamaku, Boo."

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan menatap heran kepada Yunho yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Dia mengerutkan dahi karena merasa salah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Jaejoong, Yunho mengeluarkan kotak beludru berisikan cincin cartier yang sengaja dia pesankan beberapa minggu yang lalu, "Aku hanya memberimu waktu kurang dari enam bulan untuk memakai nama Kim di depan namamu." Jaejoong hanya diam saja ketika Yunho memakaikan cincin itu di tangannya, "Karena setelah itu aku akan menjadikanmu Jung seutuhnya."

"Appa sedang mengembangkan usaha di Amerika dan setelah resmi menjadi seorang Jung, aku akan membawamu ke Amerika untuk membantuku menangani masalah perusahaan. Kau akan tetap bisa melanjutkan karirmu dan aku akan berusaha membagi waktu dengan studiku." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang masih terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapannya, "Ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa aku putuskan saat ini. Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu, Boo? Kau mau menjadi Jung dan menemaniku?"

Yunho tidak tahan untuk tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang terus mengedipkan matanya, "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa karena aku mengatakannya di kamarmu tanpa suasana romantis? Aku harus meyakinkan bumonim tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di kamar ini sampai besok pagi, Boo."

"Kenapa kau berjanji seperti itu, Yun? Kau tau kan bercinta di kamar mandi tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan?" Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangan Yunho dan menciumnya penuh nafsu, antara bahagia dengan pertanyaan Yunho dan kerinduannya selama dua bulan ini, "Tentu saja jawabanku 'iya', Yun. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu dengan pilihan yang kau buat."

Jaejoong memperhatikan cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya. Senyumnya mengembang dan menatap kedua mata Yunho, "Aku mencintaimu, Yun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Boo." Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dan membuka bibirnya, membuat Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Mungkin malam ini dia harus melanggar ucapannya untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada Jaejoong karena saat ini kakinya mulai menuntun Jaejoong untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menyetujui rencana Jaejoong yang ingin berendam air hangat bersama.

.

"Yunh,.. kauhh.. ngghh.. ahh membesar.. Yunniehhh ahhh.."

"Janganh.. ahh.. sempit sekalihh Boohhh.."

Siwon melipat kedua tangannya dan berdecak sebal di depan pintu kamar mandi Jaejoong. Jelas sekali dia mendengar suara desahan dari kamar mandi dan kecipak suara air menjadi satu irama. Dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan sangat pelan. Sebelum keluar pintu dia bisa mendengar jika Jaejoong baru saja memekik sangat keras. Besok pagi dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan kekasih putra tunggalnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Butterfly akan tamat satu chapter lagi. Jujur Nari sedikit merasa sedikit bosan dengan butterfly yang ternyata nggak tamat-tamat. Ekspektasi Nari Cuma sampai 9-10 chapter tetapi jalan cerita YunJae sedikit lambat dari perkiraan. Nari lagi cari pencerahan *duhbahasanya* makanya buat cerita lain biar otak fresh. Jika sampai puasa ternyata belum bisa selesai, Butterfly akan diupdate setelah lebaran.

Jangan heran kalau FF Nari pasti ada bau-bau NC+++, harap maklum Nari nggak bisa nahan kalau udah bayangin Yundad sama Jaemom lagi berdua. Bawaannya mesum mulu kalau bayangin mereka. Mereka serasa kolaborasi sempurna untuk FF berbau rated *nobash, ini hanya pemikiran Nari.

Berhubung banyak berita mengerikan tentang kekerasan akhir-akhir ini, Nari cuma ngasih pesen ke anak-anaknya YunJae. Jangan… jangan niru apa yang ada di FF Nari kalau kalian belum cukup dewasa untuk memikirkan konsekuensi ke depan. Happy ending kebanyakan hanya ada di FF, termasuk happy ending studi Yunho yang lulus lebih cepet daripada sahabat-sahabatnya. Bagian ini bikin Nari iri hiks.

Maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan cuapan hati Nari. Sampai jumpa lagi…


End file.
